


Tardiness

by amuk



Category: Cain Saga and Godchild
Genre: Aging, Brother-Sister Relationships, Community: 31_days, Death, F/M, Family, Gen, Ghosts, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn’t keep his promises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tardiness

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 28. Technically, you're not alive

“You did not keep your promise.” Merry crosses her arms in a huff, a frown marring her face. She’d turn away from him but she can only see him like this (only in dreams and visions and in places she cannot touch).

 

 “I did.” Cain smiles as he says this, hands in front of him. He’s immaculate, as usual, and it feels like Riff should be just around the corner, coming through to take off his coat and hat.

 

“No, you did not.” She glances at his hands again. “At least this time you didn’t come with bears or dolls.”

 

“I am here, aren’t I?” He has that insufferable smirk on his face and she thinks she should hit him.

 

“Late. Very late. Years late.” She frowns harder, deeper, tries to etch the anger onto her face. He should know how hard it was, to sit beside her window and watch the front door, listening for that knock that never came. “You probably spent that time with another girl.”

 

“You know you are my only princess.” He chuckles as she growls. “Yet, I am late. I should have bought you gift.” At this, his smile cracks. “I do not know what you want anymore.”

 

He doesn’t need to ask that, her wish hasn’t changed the least. “You.” Just him and his gentle hand that has rescued her thousands of times before.

 

This is one time they can’t. Oscar opens the door and Cain vanishes before her eyes. She’s come to not cry at that anymore, just takes it as she takes her coffee and biscuits off the tray.

 

“Another conversation?”

 

“Yes.”

 

She comforts herself with the wrinkles on her face, the cracks on her hands. She won’t have to wait much longer.


End file.
